You Don't Know Me
by LucyWithoutDiamonds
Summary: An arguement between France and England ends with the dropping of a mysterious substance in America's coke. Now Mr. America is - Ms. America! Chaos insues, secrets are revealed, and a new side of America is finally shown to the world. Featuring: Fem!America.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well, here I am again with a new fic! Part of me is so excited to finally get this out, because trust me, it's been here for months and is eating my poor imagination out of house and home! But then again, I've been neglecting my other fics… I'm so sorry guys! I'll get to them soon, promise! And it's not my fault Mr. B gives me an average of 3 hours a day of English homework. It's definitely played a role in killing plot bunnies and inspiration. Anyways, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Hetalia. If I did, well…you don't want to know.**

Prologue

It was a sunny, bright, inconspicuous little morning near the end of August. All across London, citizens were rushing to work, swarming buses, and tuning in to the 7 o'clock news. One house in downtown London, however, was not so peaceful.

In the kitchen, two men were in the middle of a rather heated argument. One, with bushy eyebrows resembling caterpillars and rough, almost spiky hair, was trying to wretch a vial from the hands of the other. The second man wore flashy clothes, and his blonde hair was nearly shoulder length, making him obviously French. Who else would dress like that?

"What are you so angry for, _Angleterre?_" purred the Frenchman, holding the vial out of reach.

"I told you to stay out of my cabinets, bloody frog!" the first man hissed, his English accent accentuating the 'frog'. "Give it back!"

"Non! I shall not let you hide such a beautiful colour away in your dusty cabinets, any longer!" he held the vial up to the light, showcasing its vibrant violet color just out of the Brit's reach.

"Put it back! We're going to be late to the conference."

"Fine, we can leave, but I'm not leaving this behind." And with that, he ran out the door, followed by a now rather mad Englishman.

(Later in the conference room)

Several nations had already filed into the room. Servants were generously filling large mugs with whatever the attendees desired, be it coffee, beer, coke, or the like. Everything was going calmly, until the doors burst open with a loud bang, nearly knocking them off their hinges. The two men from earlier were now in a physical struggle, tripping their way in. With one final shove, the Englishman managed to push the Frenchman into the table. The vial fell from his hands, right into the head seat's glass of coke. Both mouths formed perfect 'O's and neither knew quite what to do. One of them fished out the vial, but it was now completely empty.

"…Crap," stated the Britain.

Seconds later, a loud American walked into the room, late as usual. He was panting, and just managed to gasp, "The buses were so packed I had to run all the way here!" before downing the entire glass of coke in front of his seat. No one noticed as England turned a sickly green, or as France stopped his pervy compulsions. No, all eyes were focused on the American, who had started to glow unnaturally.

**A/N: This is really more to see if anyone's interested than an actual chapter. I'll put one up soon, but the more reviews I get the faster it'll be up. See how it works? Now all you have to do is click that little box down there and write something nice. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The glowing got brighter, and brighter. Soon the nations had to shield their eyes. America was panicking, as he well should.

"Wha-What the?!"

And suddenly, the glowing stopped.

"America?" ventured England, concerned at what he-no, France- had caused. But what answered was not the voice he was so accustomed to.

"Iggy?" The voice was high-pitched and uncertain, not Alfred-like in any way. The countries looked up, and were shocked by what they saw. A girl. A girl with bouncy blonde curls, resembling Canada's, a round face with flushed cheeks, and a terrified expression. Clothes, now much too big, hung loosely from her body. The sleeves on the jacket covered her hands, which she now held up to inspect, before looking down. Her eyes widened, before scanning the room for someone to blame. England and France's shaking was pretty much self-incriminating.

"England. France. What. Did. You. Do?" she articulated each word, voice dripping with venom only females could attain. Everyone who wasn't preoccupied with staring at America's neckline, which happened to be dropping suggestively low, turned to face the trembling nations.

"W-Well you see, mon ami, I- we-"

"The frog spilled one of my vials into your coke."

"Do not forget that you pushed me, _Angleterre!"_

"Nor shall I forget that you _stole_ it in the first place!"

"It's not my fault that stupid England would keep such beauty hidden away in-"

"_What was in the vial?_" America interrupted, shifting slightly. Somewhere in the back, China was helping Japan nurse a nosebleed.

"A potion, obviously magical."

"Potion?" If America hadn't been the victim, she would have sniggered at the mention of 'magic'. "What potion?"

"I can't be sure. I have hundreds in my cabinets, some of which have been sitting for centuries."

She made a gagging gesture, bending over. "Eww! 1000 year old gunk was in my coke?! Not cool dude!" Now several of the nations had nosebleeds. England managed to remain quite however, and simply suggested that she button up her jacket. She flushed crimson in embarrassment, and tears started gathering in the corners of her eyes. It was then that the ambulance arrived with the blood transfusions, and that Hungary stepped in and wrapped her arms protectively around America.

"Poor America. Are you alright, dearie?" Hungary asked, gently brushing America's tears away.

"I-I don't know. I'm not sure why I'm crying, I mean heroes don't cry and I'm the h-hero…" she dissolved into a fit of tears. Hungary rubbed soothing circles into the other nation's back as the medics carried the others out in sets of two. Liechtenstein approached them, in her quiet cautious way.

"How about we go get Ms. America some new clothes?" she whispered. "These don't really fit anymore."

"Does this mean we're going shopping?" Belgium asked. Several male nations groaned at the word 'shopping', while the females bounced to the front.

"We'll make sure to get you something nice, Amerika," said Ukraine, and they filed out of the room, dragging America by the arms; some smiling and looking forward to shopping, and America paling with dread.

**A/N: Thank you guys for so much amazing feedback! I've never had so much on any one chapter in my entire life. And thus, I busted my butt to get this out as fast as I could.**

**I'd like to specifically thank Ashynarr, Greece's Kitty, Heavenly Penelope, LasagnaLover, Sophia Griffin, XxxFire RosexxX, HallowsEveDays, 4evaFranyify, Aestiva, Teh AWESOME BeastMODE6, Black wolf White wolf77, and GoldenxXxKitsune for favoriting/following/reviewing. You guys are awesome. Ususally I just reply through PM, but with such an overwhelming response I figured it better to focus on writing and just thank you all here.**

**Review, please!**

**Next chapter: The Shopping Trip. Scene and dialog suggestions please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few seconds after they left, however, Belarus came back in the door, knife in hand. She walked right up to France, and held it to his throat.

"Give me your wallet."

"W-Why?"

"Amerika needs new clothes. This is your fault. You will pay for them."

"But-!" The knife pressed down against skin, and France quickly fished out his wallet.

* * *

(Later at the mall)

The female nations walked through the closest mall, looking for a store to start shopping in, and drawing more than a few stares from passerby.

"Whoo hoo! Shopping spree!" cheered Belgium.

"How about this store?" suggested Liechtenstein, motioning to a store with manikins dressed in skirts and fall dresses.

America paled. "No. Definitely not. Never." Belarus made a show of dragging her inside by her hair. They made a beeline to the back of the store, and secured one of the handicap changing booths so someone could help America try on clothes. First stop: the bra section. With the help of the store assistant, they measured her to be a solid C-cup.

"Wow," said Taiwan. "You're almost as big as Ukraine! Almost."

Blushing the entire time, America turned down anything that wasn't plain white, with the exception of an American flag print push up. Hungary helped her get the hang of clipping it in the back. Belgium and Ukraine were left outside to help distract the other customers from the cries echoing from the dressing rooms.

Next were the skirts. As Belarus put it, no 'self-respecting' woman could be without one. Long skirts, short skirts, skirts with layers, skirts with frills. Skirts, skirts ,skirts; America claimed she would vomit if they made her try on another skirt. In the end, they each bought several along with the bras before moving on to the next store.

The tried on outfit after outfit, and the females were pleasantly surprised when America started picking them for herself. Her choices were simple and classic, but not old. Some a bit revealing, but with a C-cup, she could definitely get away with it.

One shop was full of shirts, and they let her pick out her own, although it was required she get more than just t-shirts. It's common knowledge that Americans love t-shirts. In the middle of trying one on, Hungary came into the dressing room, excitedly holding up a white top with a flattering neckline and insisted that it was tried on. It was tight, but in that comfortable way. It hugged America's newly acquired shape, and left little to the imagination. The other girls squealed in delight, saying it was perfect. America still couldn't figure out just what was so special about clothes. Needless to mention, the top was bought.

Finally, it was time for the dresses. This is where America drew the line. No dresses. No exceptions. The girls discussed it, and decided to let America keep whatever dignity she could salvage. The rest of them picked up rather pricy ones, as 'it was all on France'.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go again! You people are absolutely amazing. Huggles for all! Below are the special messages and shout outs to my wonderful reviewers. Thanks guys, you make it worth writing.**

**To Greece's Kitty: Ha, yeah, they messed up big this time.**

**To Sophia Griffin: You are more than welcome, and thanks for the great suggestions! As you can see, I've already used one **

**To Peeps3: Thank you for the wonderful compliment.**

**To Clarinetgeek4: I am so very flattered by your comment! I don't know how to express my gratitude enough for such kind words. Just, thank you! I think it's the best review I've ever received.1**

**To America96: I will, and it's good to hear from you again!**

**To gemstarre: First, thank you for the compliment. It means a lot. Now, as for your suggestions.**

**I don't really see Hungary as a thief, so I made Belarus do it. She just seemed to fit the job. Thanks for the prompt, and I think it turned out hilarious.**

**Hmm… Switzerland the stalker…we'll just have to see about that one.**

**America: Fashionable? Awesome. Will do.**

**Maybe not undies, but probably skirts and revealing tops ;)**

**Possibly a restroom scene. I might do it, but then I might have to up the rating…**

**A big thank you to everyone else who read, subscribed, and favorited. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, yeah. I'll put the good stuff in the ending note. For now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Panda Express, Mountain Dew, or Rolls Royce. Thank you.**

**Chapter 3**

After a long afternoon of shopping, the girls decided it was time for lunch. Or rather, they were begged for food by a certain American. So they inevitably found themselves in the mall's food court, gagging down whatever they had ordered. The only two who were happy with the deal were the afore mentioned American, eating a monstrous amount of cheeseburgers, and Taiwan, who had discovered the Panda Express. In the meanwhile, Seychelles had appeared fish in hand, for no apparent reason, and was ticked about being left behind. No one noticed though, because they were all watching America with a mixture of amusement and disgust, Liechtenstein counting the number of hamburgers she ate.

Gradually though, the consumption of burgers died down, and America became quiet.

"What is wrong, Amerika?" asked Ukraine, concerned.

"I-I just, well…Thanks guys. You've all been so accepting and kind to me, even more than I deserve. I honestly hadn't expected - well, I guess I can't say expected anything since no one was expecting this - I thought that you'd be _grossed out_ taking me out shopping, me being a _guy_ and all."

The girls burst out into laughter, Seychelles even rolling on the floor. America was beyond confused, until Hungary said, "Honey, we take Poland shopping every other week!"

There was nothing she could say to that, except, "…oh."

After recovering a bit and picking Seychelles up off the floor, Taiwan pointed across the cafeteria.

"Isn't that England, France, and Russia?"

America wheeled around. "It is," she confirmed, voice suddenly like steel. "Excuse me, but I need to have a word with them," she told them, before making it across the room faster than a spider monkey high on Mountain Dew.

"WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING ON THE ANTIDOTE?"

"…"

"ANSWER ME."

"…France wanted to watch," England supplied.

"I think that it was your idea, Comrade England," Russia said, smiling in a way that dropped the room temperature twenty degrees. "To, as you put it, keep them out of 'bloody trouble'.

America turned on England. "Go home. Work on the antidote. Before I take it out on your car."

"Not my Rolls Royce!"

"You better get moving then," she smirked. The England could only imagine what she could be thinking. Hungary assumed it had something to do with another mountain of burgers.

England, France, and Russia were not seen again that day.

**A/N: Well guys, I've been working my butt off to get out quick updates, so I'm sorry for the length. Homework and school are meanies, so this may be the last one until Saturday.**

**I struggle with dialog, so please forgive me if the accents are off or the lines are stiff/cheesy. Oh, and I can't really write accents, so I just imagine Hungary to be the type to say 'Honey' and 'Sweetie'. Just roll with it. Dialog suggestions are wonderful, please!**

**Now, to answer a question I've been getting. No, I haven't planned for this to be USUK or RusAme. I'm honestly more of an AmeCan fan, personally. I don't mean to offend anyone with this next comment, so no flames. I just sort of see RusAme as a sort of sadistic relationship, and that's not at all the theme for this fic. USUK has enough fics to last a lifetime, although there was a hint of it in one of my other fics, The Ghosts of Shiloh. Speaking of which, please read my other stories too! They're feeling rather neglected…**

**As always, reviews are love! Thank you all for the wonderful feedback!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry again for being so late. My writing fluctuates with my mood, and I wasn't feeling very humorous this past week. This is also a filler chapter so…sorry. I'm getting there, but sometimes you just need to fill in the blanks. And Amelia is my favorite name, so America's name is Amelia. Period.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Twister.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Name Game

Shoe shopping was a rather interesting ordeal that involved screaming, tripping, using shoulders for balance, and the inevitable hair pulling. It ended with America having a pair of brown Converse sneakers and a pair of firetruck red pumps. The other girls bought shoes as well, and left happily for the most part, aside from Belarus nursing her stinging scalp.

They decided to go back to Hungary's house, since going to America's house would end in having to explain some things to her boss, and everyone else seemed to have someone living in their house. Now, some would argue that Hungary lives with Austria, but this isn't true. She hasn't for some time, although she spends enough time there that she might as well. Hungary's house was like a mixture of German and Spanish style buildings, with a Tuscan feel thrown in for good measure. Wild vines climbed up the side, but in a well-kept pretty way instead of it looking neglected. And while it looked like a cottage from the outside, the inside was rather large and roomy.

Hungary led them into the living room, and pulled out eight sleeping bags from seemingly nowhere.

"Whoo! Slumber party!" cheered Belgium.

"Do you have karaoke?" asked Taiwan. The others chimed in their ideas on how to make the most out of the rare get-together, when Hungary held one hand.

"Woah girls, don't get ahead of yourselves! Don't forget that we're here to help America become an acceptable girl." Belarus snorted. "Where do you think we should start, Lili?"

"Lili?" asked America.

"My human name," Liechtenstein clarified. "When it's just us, we go by them."

"Bella," Belgium introduced herself.

"Elizabeta Hedervary," said Hungary.

"Natalia Arlovskaya," said Belarus.

"Katyusha Braginskaya," said Ukraine.

"Lin Chen," said Taiwan

"Samira," said Seychelles.

"Alfred F. Jones," said America. Everyone else made a face. "What?"

"Well," started Belgium, "Alfred is a boy's name, and since you're not a boy –for right now at least – it'd be weird to call you Alfred." The girls all looked at each other.

"Let's come up with a female name for Amerika," said Belarus.

"Alice!" suggested Liechtenstein.

"Correna," said Taiwan. And so on, for twenty minutes. No one agreed on anything, and none of them thought to ask America, until they were all on the ground in a position that looked like the end of a game of Twister.

"Do you have any ideas, America?" asked Hungary.

"A long time ago, I had a friend, and I did like her name…"

"What is it?" asked Ukraine.

"Amelia."

"Amelia? Like Amelia Earhart?"

"Yeah…" America's eyes got a distant look in them.

"You knew Amelia Earhart? That's so neat!" said Taiwan.

"She was one of my best friends. Taught me everything I knew about flying. Even lent me her plane once or twice. I still haven't met anyone like her, in this lifetime or any other."

Taiwan gave America the once-over before declaring, "The name fits you." This was unanimously agreed upon.

"So _Amelia_," said Belgium, "You up for a round or two of karaoke?" She held up a microphone in challenge.

"You're SO on."

* * *

**A/N: First of all, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! 36 reviews?! You guys are absolutely incredible. Second, for some countries I just Googled the most popular names there since they didn't have one yet (as far as I know, correct me if I'm wrong). I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I lose an entire day every weekend to homework, and everything else leaves little time for writing. Once again, I love you guys. Your reviews make all the bad in my day seem so minimal.**

**To Greece's Kitty: Thank you for reviewing again.**

**To Anake14: *highfive* Twiness is epic. I like you already.**

**To Ailesh Igirsu: Love your reviews every time. Thank you so much.**

**To 91RedRoses: I'm glad that no one was offended. And thank you! I update whenever possible.**

**To Scotty1609: It sure is fun to write at least.**

**To SerenaHolmes: Well of course they would! What other person would take Poland shopping?**

**To Epic Hero Laugh: Will do! If you have any more tips, let me know!**

**To Serenity and Chaos: Sorry! I didn't know, I've never actually seen any of Himaruya's stuff. I've looked, but with so many fans, it makes it hard to find the original. I'll remember that. I'm also a perfectionist in most of my writing, so that's part of why it takes me so long to get out chapters and why they're so short. I'm busy double checking my punctuation and grammar. **

**To Sophia Griffin: Yay! I made someone happy!**

**To Pachimew: HAHAHA I'm glad you think so.**

**To vc103221: Thanks again. I love your reviews and re-read them constantly. You're one of the few people who give me a lot more than THATWUZFUNNYLOL, and I really appreciate that you take the time to do so.**

**To D. 01: I enjoy finding funny ways to torture her or find new ways to bring out her character.**

**Well, that's it for now. Adios until the next chapter! (Sorry for my cheesy Spanish, I'm taking the class).**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Um…uh…yeah. So you're all probably pissed at me for disappearing off the face of the planet for the past two months, aren't you? Please don't hurt me! I have a good excuse, I promise! Marching band season. Yup, you read right. Marching band season. Like a sports season, but for marching band. I am a proud trumpet! As soon as I'd caught up with my homework lately, there would be a band thing, and I would be behind again. In fact, I'm behind right now. I was with the band until 11 last night at KU Heart of America Marching Festival. We got a 1 (the best score)! I love band. It's my second family. And to celebrate our victory, we had a Hey Baby sing-along, donuts, and a party on the bus back. And I somehow found a spare minute to write this. I could go on about band for pages, but you're probably more interested in the story anyway. And now, onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Hetalia, or any of the mentioned songs.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Karaoke and Catcalls

Round one of karaoke was…awkward. Songs were slow and careful, each girl too scared of embarrassing themselves to go all out. But then a couple of bottles of alcohol were discovered in Hungary's fridge, and…it went from there.

Hungary and Belgium did a rather sassy rendition of 'All the Single Ladies' with lots of hip movement, and everyone got involved in the dancing.

Belarus sang a hauntingly eerie solo of 'Bring Me to Life' that had Seychelles trying to hide under the couch pillows.

Liechtenstein sang a duet with Ukraine. Their voices were soft, yet powerful, and blended well. The song was 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night'. America cried a little, saying it brought up memories, but she wouldn't tell anyone which ones.

Taiwan and Seychelles sat on the couch with a bucket of popcorn, chatting quietly and choosing not to sing. "Not in the mood," they said. But they did get up and dance from time to time.

Finally, it was America's turn to sing. She took the mike from Ukraine, and froze.

"What's wrong, Amelia?" asked Ukraine.

"I-I'm not really good at singing, actually…" she said, as if realizing it for the first time. "I've never had a girl's voice before."

"Give it a try!" said Taiwan. Ukraine nodded encouragingly.

"O-okay…if you say so…sorry if it sucks…it probably will…just don't laugh." The music started to play, and slowly, America opened her mouth into a little 'o'. She shut her eyes tightly. And then came her voice.

"_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_…

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_…

_May you never take one single breath for granted_…

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_…"

It was beautiful, with a smooth yet shaky vibrato. Not too high, or too low, and with just a tiny bit of a southern twang coming through.

"_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_…

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_…"

The music began to crescendo to the chorus, as did her voice, with a growing amount of confidence.

"_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_…

_And when you get the chance to sit out or dance_…

_I hope you dance_!"

Everyone was silent, eyes wide with awe. Not that Amelia could see them, her eyes were shut.

"_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_…

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_…

_Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'_…

_Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'_…"

And so she sang on, for another two verses, until the melody slowed to a stop, and she closed her mouth. She ventured to open her eyes, and asked, "Was it alright?" She was met with applause. And a catcall from the open window, followed by several others. America turned bright red for the (insert big number here)th time that day.

Hungary ran to the window and howled, "PRUSSIA! FRANCE! Spain? England? WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!"

Prussia stood up from his spot in Hungary's bushes. "The awesome me and my lackies (Hey!) came to watch the show and join the party if it was awesome enough. I bet our show would be better, though. I'm pretty bored."

Hungary smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

"Hungary?!" Ukraine gasped. Hungary ignored her.

"Only if you wanna make it one babe."

"Game on." Hungary held out her hand, and helped the guys through the window. The last one surprised them, though. "Switzerland?"

"I-I had to keep an eye on Lili."

Liechtenstein turned pink, Taiwan and Seychelles giggled, and Hungary just shrugged and said, "whatever, " before helping him in as well.

Ukraine held up her hand. "Um, Hungary? We're all in pajamas."

Hungary looked down. "Oh… Gentlemen, if you'll excuse us a minute, us ladies would like to get dressed." America was getting dangerously close to England and France. "That means you too, Amelia."

"Amelia?" The guys snickered as Belarus grabbed her by the hair yet again.

"I AM NOT A LADY!" she shrieked.

"Looked down recently?" laughed Prussia. America shot him an I'll-kill-you-later look and begrudgingly followed the other girls.

* * *

In the other room, Taiwan said, "So Amelia, we're in a house full of guys."

"So?"

"It's time to teach you another lesson in being a woman."

Seychelles came up behind her with a black bag. "How do you feel about makeup?"

**A/N: Review please? Sorry again for the wait…*braces for flying tomatoes* The next one might take a while too. I'm in the musical's stage crew, and the performance is in a few weeks. Lots of practices ahead, so please continue to be patient with me. I'll make it a goal to start writing immediatly once we reach ...60 reviews. I think that's a reasonable request. All you have to do is click that little box down there and say something nice, and I'll get on it again.**


	7. I NEED YOUR HELP!

**Well, hey guys. *Dodges tomato* WOAH! Okay, I get it, you're mad at me for not updating. I can't give you my excuse, because I don't have one. I'm just stuck, and inspiration is flowing slower than frozen tree sap. So for anyone who misinterprets this, I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY.**

**I went on a small, unannounced hiatus, hoping to get some ideas for this story. Good news and bad news. Good news: I want to continue this. I want to finish it. I seriously need to; it's starting to bug me in my sleep. Bad news: I have no ideas. Whatsoever. That's where I NEED YOUR HELP. I need ideas, dialogue (I cannot tell you how much I will love dialogue), or just short little things to get the juices flowing again.**

**So, the plan moving forward is this: I'm going to wrap this story up in 5 chapters or less, because it was never intended to be a long story. I will be using, you, the readers', suggestions, and finishing up those last five chapters with them. Then, I will write the finishing chapters to Without You (which just had it's one year anniversary, by the way), and moving on to other ideas that are crowding my brain.**

**Please help! I cannot thank you guys enough for sticking with me, and I need you all to help me pull over this one last little bump in the road. Thanks again.**


End file.
